1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shoes specifically made for tap dancing, and in particular, to an assembly for fastening the tap and sole of the shoe together.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, it is known to secure the tap of a tap shoe to the sole of the shoe with flat head machine screws passing through the bottom of the tap and into nuts retained in the sole of the shoe. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,946.
In the use of tap shoes, it is desirable to adjust the machine screws so that they can be adjusted for tightness, but still will not come loose during use.
My invention comprises a tap shoe fastening assembly wherein machine screws pass through the tap and a resilient composition sole material and into a conically-shaped nut embedded in the sole of the shoe.